


the 1st to arrive

by woa



Series: Not our world [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'We are Together in this World Not Our Own.'<br/>But can be read on it's own.<br/> </p><p>Sam, Cas, and Dean's arrival in the mysterious other world. Their lives before the others arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the 1st to arrive

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting shotgun, Dean was driving, and Cas was in the back staring out the window. The car was filled with “Rock out” by Motorhead along with Dean’s singing.  
Sam was skimming an old book he had borrowed from Bobby before the hunt. The trio were headed to Chicago traveling on the interstate, they had just spent the night in Sikeston, Missouri. Suddenly Dean stopped singing and cut the music. Sam looked over at his brother and Cas turned his attention to Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “You guys hear that?” They both paused to listen. “No.” Cas responded. Dean turned to Sam who shook his head. “It’s like a high pitched whine, and... and something else----” Dean was cut off by a bright blue light. Dean slammed on the breaks and they all saw in front of the car a giant hole floating above the road. “What the hell?” Dean yelled as the car began to move, the hole sucking them in. Sam went to open his door when they all blacked out disappearing into the hole.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up first, feeling like his head was splitting open. “Cas? Cas?” squinting Dean looked around. Cas was lying on his back unmoving about 7 feet away from Dean. “Cas? Come on Cas wake up.” Dean struggled to his feet his body aching all over. He stood and walked- limped over to Castiel and knelt beside him. “Cas, Cas man come on, wake up.”  
Dean shook his shoulders and then when there was no response he checked to see if Castiel was still breathing and checked his pulse. He was breathing and his pulse was steady. He was alive. “Jesus, Cas WAKE UP!” Dean shouted shaking Castiel harder. Before Dean could start beating his fist into Cas’ chest, Castiel gasped and his eyes shot open. His hand came up and wrapped around Dean’s. Castiel’s eyes were hard but unfocused, seeing this Dean’s eyes widened. “Cas, babe it’s me. Dean, it’s Dean.” Dean’s wrist was starting to hurt. Castiel blinked and looked up at his boyfriend his eyes coming into focus. “Dean. Where are we? What happened?” Cas asked as he released Dean’s wrist and he frowned when Dean winced and rubbed it. “I have no clue, but we gotta find Sam. Come on.” Dean said, pulling the angel up. 

They found Sam underneath the car, unconscious but seemingly unharmed. Cas who had healed faster knelt down and pulled Sam out. Castiel touched his forehead and Sam woke up with a deep breath. “What happened?” Sam struggled to get up so Cas reached out a hand and helped him up. “No clue Sammy, but we’re not in Kansas anymore.” Sam nodded as he looked around, pressing his hand to his head. “We weren't in Kansas Dean, we were driving through Missouri headed to Chicago.” Dean turned around and smiled at Cas. “Wizard of Oz babe, Wizard of Oz” Cas still looked confused but nodded and offered Dean a smile back. “Yeah well at least we got the Impala with the weapons in the back.” Sam stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

They checked the Impala and loaded their guns. “We should search around for a town, or people.” Dean said looking around. “Alright, I’ll go that way” Sam says pointing to a hole of a decaying house structure. “Yeah and I’ll head over there” Dean pointed the opposite way, which was clear of ruins. “Cas?” Castiel looked back at Dean. “We’re underground. I’m going to try and find a way up.” Dean nodded “Alright meet back here in 2 hours. Don’t get lost phones don’t work.” They set off in their different ways. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had been walking for about an hour when he came across a wall. It was towering, at least 30 feet high, and it was in perfect condition unlike all the other ruins he had seen on the way. “What the hell?” Dean uttered. He walk along the wall and noticed that there were grooves and holes in it. Dean grabbed a groove and put his right foot in one of the holes and lifted himself up. He continued to climb breathing ruffly. 6 minutes later he had reached the top. Dean positioned himself cautiously to a sitting position on the wall. “Shit” There were hundreds of skeletons littering the ground, and some still had flesh that was rotting, some of the dead were torn apart, others with missing arms, legs, or heads. This looked like a massacre. Suddenly there was an inhuman shriek. Dean nearly fell, but finding his balance again he looked North to where the sound originated from. He saw what could only be described as a moving shadow and it was moving quickly towards Dean.


End file.
